


Loving Strangers 犬狼AU

by gakei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei
Summary: 这篇文是在我看完电影罗马的房间后深有感触写下的。我实在是喜欢这部电影，两个陌生人之间的爱情迸发的突然却也温柔，许多情节和台词来源于电影，感兴趣的朋友们可以去看看电影。





	Loving Strangers 犬狼AU

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是在我看完电影罗马的房间后深有感触写下的。我实在是喜欢这部电影，两个陌生人之间的爱情迸发的突然却也温柔，许多情节和台词来源于电影，感兴趣的朋友们可以去看看电影。

罗马午夜的空气中似乎还飘着晚餐后剩下的Pizza al Taglio的气味，绵长得像是渗进了斑驳的石墙里，一条长长小巷零零散散几座雕了花的路灯昏黄的灯光只斜斜地铺在还有些潮湿的石子路上，吝啬得不肯分一点点给挂在两边阳台上的吊盆植物。  
两个拖长的影子从灯光打上的地方长了出来。  
“所以你要在罗马呆多长时间？”他没有看身边的男人，漫不经心地问。  
男人比他高了一个头多，穿着朴素的淡色条纹衬衫和看起来很舒适的棉布长裤，儒雅得像个高中教师，也许是教历史文学之类的，随口一句玩笑话是薄迦丘的十日谈小故事。他之前还想这样一身打扮可一点不像是去酒吧的，倒像是去咖啡馆见老朋友的。  
“我明天要去西班牙。”  
“太巧了。”  
“你也要去西班牙？”男人略微偏过头，绿色的眼睛惊讶地瞥了他一眼。  
“我要去伦敦。”他捣乱般地用胳膊肘捅捅男人。  
绿眼睛的男人无奈地笑了下，手拂了拂搭到眼睛上的深茶色碎发。  
“这是我住的酒店。”他插着兜随意地迈着步子，却没有要停的意思。  
“我的酒店在那边，左边。”男人也没有要停的意思，慢条斯理地跟着他。  
“离的很近。”  
“对你来说是的。”  
两个人走出了小气的路灯肯照亮的区域，迈进了黑暗的巷口。  
他停了下来，黑色的长卷发不再乱动，乖顺地垂在肩上。  
“我们再去房间里喝一杯吧。”  
“我们在酒吧里喝得够多了。”男人轻笑出声。  
“是的，但是我们只聊了希腊神话和文艺复兴，我们没有聊我们。”看不清男人的脸反而让他更有勇气提出邀请。  
“我觉得我们还是不要聊我们了。”男人的声音很温柔，像是含了一口苏格兰威士忌在嗓子里一样，带点点烟熏味，却莫名棉柔醇厚，即使拒绝也听着心情愉悦。  
“说定了。”他的心情不知怎的竟好了几分。  
“说定什么？”  
“我们可以不聊天，只是呆在一起，”他灰色的眼眸里染上几分笑意，“这样更好。”  
他抿着嘴笑着走向男人，示意他抬头往上看。  
“看，那是我的房间，”他指了指最顶层，“有两面旗子。”他偏头看着男人，“挂两面旗子肯定是有原因的，对吧？”  
男人像是在忍笑一样，却仍然很配合地点点头，故作好奇。“中间那面旗子怎么不见了？”  
“没错，你要上去把中间那面旗子挂起来，这是你的使命。”他很高兴找到了新理由，尽管这个理由蹩脚地不行。  
“我要在上面挂什么东西？”男人扑哧一下笑出声来。  
“我不知道，”他表情认真，“也许你可以挂你的衣服？你个子够高。”  
他没有预兆地伸了手出去牵男人，表情很自然，仿佛就是和老朋友握个手一样，冲着男人耸了耸肩。  
男人有些羞赧地想要轻轻挣脱开，却失败了。“我从来没去过一个男人的房间。”  
“这只是罗马酒店里的一个房间而已。”他很固执地没有撒手。  
男人轻轻地笑，看起来不想和他纠缠似的，转过身准备走，却被他勾住了手腕，胳膊直直地抻在身后。他也抻直了胳膊在身后，只不过是面对相反的方向而已。两个人笑了起来，像拔河似的开始发力，想把对方扯到自己这里。  
“如果你赢了，我们就去你住的酒店，”他腾出空着的那只手，把黑色的长卷发拨到肩后面去，灰色的眸子熠熠生辉，“你自己选吧。”  
男人最后还是败下阵来，笑得肩膀都在抖，一点力气都使不出来，轻而易举就被他拽过去了，他得逞般地勾勾嘴角，拉着男人进了酒店。

这是个格外意大利的房间。雕了花的围栏，摆了圆桌的小阳台，厚重的暗绿色镶边窗帘懒懒地拥在一侧；墙上挂了雅典辩论场的画，被黑木边框包裹；暗红色的墙纸映和着米白色的门框，描金涂漆巴洛克风格的床铺了米白色的床单。  
他推了门，绅士地作了个请的动作，让男人进了屋子。男人站在屋子中间四处环顾似乎有点不知所措，像是在找逃跑的出口一样。他轻车熟路地穿过黑暗的房间，打开酒杯形状的床头灯。“喝点什么？”  
“酒。”  
“酒。”他挑眉笑了笑，打开冰箱递给男人一瓶酒，然后便径直走出到了阳台上。男人也跟了上来，并肩眺望着罗马的夜色，撬开了瓶盖。  
“你叫什么名字？”他状似不经意地看着自己手里的瓶子。  
绿眼睛的男人瞥过头，眼睛里像是有什么在跳跃一样。“我已经跟你说了两遍了。”  
“也许等我听第三遍的时候我就能记住了。”  
男人笑了一下，仰天喝了一口。“Romulus。”  
“Romulus？”  
“怎么了？”男人微微皱了皱眉头。  
“你之前告诉过我叫这个名字？”他可能喝多了，脑子混混沌沌地并不太记得清之前，但是怎么感觉这个名字好像之前男人告诉他的不太一样？  
“你发音没发准。”男人很轻巧地跳过了这个话题，并没有去看他探寻般的眼光，“你叫Sirius，大犬座的第一星。”男人含着笑正面着他。“我可还记得你的名字。”  
Sirius弯起嘴角满意地笑了。“说不定你今天晚上可以看到。”  
Romulus的眸子暗了暗，没有接话，Sirius也不恼，眯起眼睛望向天边。  
“今天晚上是今年夏天的第一个晚上。”  
Romulus想了一下，扑哧笑了出来。“是哦，6月22号，夏天开始了啊。”他捧着酒瓶，“这也是我在罗马的最后一个晚上。”  
“也是我最后一个晚上。”Sirius说，晚风把他黑色的长卷发吹了起来，露出雕刻般深邃精致的脸。他可真好看，Romulus不由得在心里赞叹。  
突然得，他的手就被拉住了，灰眼睛的Sirius拉住了他，身体也靠近了他。  
“你并不是孤单一人，Romulus，”灰色的眼睛盯着他，“你知道这是一年中最短的夜晚，所以我们不能浪费这样的夜晚。”  
Romulus只感觉自己颈上一重，压得他不由自主低下头来，然后嘴唇上就贴了一个柔软的吻。  
很温柔的吻，有烟草的香气，大概是DAVIDOFF？还是CIGARONNE？他有点晕乎乎的，身子像是飘在云上一样软绵绵的，甚至无力（或者是不想）抵抗，直到一双手摸上了他的裤链，他才猛然惊醒一般，推开了黑头发的男人。  
“呃……我不是……”他有点不敢看对方，双手紧张地揪着扣子。  
“什么？”Sirius像是听见一个笑话一样，“come on，你是一个男人，我是一个男人，然后，然后我们独自在一个酒吧里喝酒，我们相互吸引，”他语气变得有点急切，“这样不就可以了吗？”  
他看着Sirius，那双灰色眼睛里盛满了温柔和迷恋，他感觉自己的脸微微发烫，总想别过脸去避开这样炙热的目光。“我还是第一次碰到男人这么看我。”  
Sirius半歪着头斜着眼看他，叹了口气，可是嘴角一直上扬着。  
“你这样看男人不是第一次。”他不知怎地蹦了这句话出来，说完都觉得臊得想抽自己一巴掌，他自己都听出来了这话的一丝丝酸味儿，更别提对面直接笑出声音来的Sirius。  
“但是每个男人都是不一样的。”  
一阵风突然刮过打破了两人间暧昧的安静，呼啸着卷起了两旁的旗帜。男人看着中间那根孤零零地空着的旗杆，突然脑里回响起Sirius在楼下说的话。  
“……那是你的使命……”、“……也许可以挂上你的衣服……”  
“那……”他竟鬼使神差般地摸上自己的衬衫纽扣，绿色的眼睛里泛起了波澜。“你想看我的裸体吗？”  
Sirius愣了一下，阴谋得逞似的抿着嘴笑了。  
“非常愿意。”

他们面对面站着，绿色和灰色的碰撞。  
男人从领口开始，他就像一个高中历史教师一样，扣子一定要扣到最上面一颗，跟个上世纪的老古板似的。一颗颗慢慢解下来，他的眼睛始终没有离开过Sirius，直到最后一颗解开，衬衫的两边却还是合在一起的，他看见对面的Sirius的目光胶水一样牢牢黏在自己身上，轻笑一下，拉开衬衫。  
里面还有一件内衬。  
男人看着Sirius一下子失望的目光，努力扁着嘴憋住笑，可是身子抖得像个筛子一样，哪里还有心思脱衣服。Sirius一开始还瞪他，后面也忍不住大笑起来。  
“想把你剥光还真难哪！”Sirius促狭的笑骂，一只手直接就勾上了他的裤腰带，踮起脚凑到他耳边。“你不会穿了三条裤子吧？那我的工作量又要加大了。”  
“不会的。”绿眼睛里的笑都要溢出来了。  
Sirius慢慢解开他的裤腰带，没了搭扣的裤子松松垮垮地自己就往下坠了，在Sirius的帮助下，男人蹬掉裤子，把内衬脱掉，光着脚站在Sirius面前。  
现在只剩一条内裤了，一条和外衣一样朴素的、灰白色的，看起来纯洁却又发着无声邀请的内裤。  
Sirius用手勾住了内裤的两边，慢慢地往下扯，裤边划过男人结实修长的大腿，自由落地似的落到了地上。  
他好瘦，瘦得让人心疼，瘦得肋骨微微突出来。这居然是Sirius的第一想法，不是性，不是立刻把对方摁到床上给他口，而是安慰般地轻轻拥住了他。  
两个人赤裸着躺在床上，裹着被子，四目相对无言。  
Sirius凑过去吻他，吻那双绿眼睛，吻那不自觉颤动的睫毛，吻那高挺的鼻梁，吻那张缺了些血色的嘴唇。  
男人瑟缩了一下，显然又不能接受这样过于亲密的动作，下意识地别过头，眼睛望向天花板，一只手撑着额头叹了口气，。  
“对不起……”他好像很有点懊恼似的。  
“嘘嘘嘘没事的，没事的。”Sirius把他拉进怀里，手指在光洁的后背上轻轻摩挲，“我们可以就这样睡一晚。”  
男人在怀里闷闷地嗯了一声，头埋在他胸前，暖暖的气息打在他的胸膛上，舒服地像是搂了只小猫儿在怀里。  
互相慰藉的旅客啊，能这么相伴一晚也是好极了的。  
连窗外的月亮都想伸头进来看看这两个相互依偎的孤单的灵魂。

Sirius是被一阵铃声吵醒的，奇怪的铃声，肯定不是自己的。他皱着眉头眯起眼睛，在床头摸了半天没摸到，便往地上看去。  
地上还散落着一堆的衣服，那个显然不属于自己的手机正在一堆衣服下面嗡嗡震动，Sirius揉揉眼睛，捞起来看看，来电人显示是Lily。  
“啧。”Sirius把手机又扔回衣服堆里，拨弄几下地下的衣服，愣了一会儿，突然傻兮兮地笑了一下，又扑回到枕头里，迷瞪着回忆了一下晚上发生的所有事。  
他才意识到现在的情况，有些懊恼地咕哝了一声，拿被子蒙住了头。  
Romulus已经走了，穿着他之前脱下来的衣服，只是遗忘了一个手机。  
Sirius有点无奈，他倒实在是喜欢这个男人，温柔内敛，却也聪明有趣，大约是个严肃正经人，one night stand这种事还是太过了。  
他想着思着，慢慢地似乎又要睡着了，眼皮上下打架。  
门外传来轻轻的敲门声。  
Sirius侧耳听了一会儿，那敲门声顿了一会儿，又响了起来。  
“谁？”Sirius明知故问，嘴角藏不住狡黠的笑，看，还不是回来了。  
门外安静了一会儿，半晌才有人说话。  
“Re……Romulus。”  
“啧。”Sirius难掩好心情，赤条条从床上跳下来，连条毯子都没裹，就去开了门。  
门外站着有些局促的绿眼睛男人，看见裸体的他，羞涩地撇开眼睛，尴尬地咳嗽了一下掩饰自己脸上飞起来的红晕。  
“……咳，那个，我想我把手机好像落在里面了……你听见我手机响了吗？”  
Sirius丝毫不介意露出自己的八块腹肌，大大方方地靠在门上，戏谑地抱起臂。“听见了，你的铃声把我吵醒了。”  
男人轻笑了一下。“抱歉，我发现我的手机不在钱包里，”他顿了一下，“我很累，想回酒店休息。”  
“进来拿吧。”Sirius懒懒地拨弄着肩上的黑发，“它正在床底下等你。”  
男人探身往房间里看了一眼，笑着摇摇头退回去。“我想我还是不要再进去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没什么，没什么事。”男人不好意思地摆摆手，苍白脸上的红晕却愈发明显。  
Sirius看他这副样子，挑挑眉，凑上前来，坏笑着看他。  
“你为什么把我的内裤偷走了？”  
“什么？我没有“偷”你的内裤！”男人涨红了脸辩解，却忍不住笑。  
“是吗？”Sirius也笑起来，“那它怎么不见了？”  
男人一幅“绝对不是我干的”的表情，刚想开口说点什么证明自己的清白，却被哼着歌推着餐车的服务员打断了，于是他退了一步靠在墙上，给送餐小哥让开路。  
“Buonasera。（意大利语晚上好）”小哥冲着男人微微点头，转过头来看到了赤裸的Sirius，吹了声口哨儿，挑挑眉露出意味深长的笑容。  
“Buonasera，”他冲着Sirius笑笑，“希望你们在意大利度过一个愉快的假期。”  
“谢谢。”Sirius笑眯眯地冲着小哥眨了眨眼，撩得小哥神魂颠倒，差点把车撞到墙上去。Romulus站在一边，似笑非笑地看着这一幕，对着Sirius做了个what的口型。Sirius大笑，一把拽住男人的手腕，拉进了房间。  
“就在床底下。”Sirius大摇大摆地一屁股坐在床前的贵妃椅上。男人无奈地摇摇头，不得不跪下来趴在地上把手伸进狭窄的缝隙里够手机，Sirius盯着那棉布长裤下的形状，想起来前半夜怀里的触感，嗓子里有点痒痒的。  
男人站起来，手里拿着手机，抿着笑看他。“那我走了。”  
“你确定？”Sirius站起来，慢悠悠地晃到他身边，毫不犹豫地吻了上去，满意地感受到男人身体一僵。Sirius随意地拨弄着扣子，灰色的眼睛半闭着，舌头还在对方嘴里，手一边慢慢地就向下滑去，停在了已经微微苏醒的胯部。  
“这是对你偷走我内裤的惩罚。”Sirius坏笑着，蹲下来扯下碍眼的裤子，温柔地含住了他。  
“嘶……”男人倒吸了口凉气，手不自觉得就抚上了Sirius的黑发，微微发抖的手。  
“晤，放松点。”Sirius嘴里含着东西，却还是咧着嘴笑了。他温柔地吻过每一寸火热的柱身，舌尖停在头部微微打旋儿，时不时还来个让对方浑身酥麻的深喉。他的技巧很成功，男人喘息声逐渐变得粗重，有些焦急地想要推开Sirius，却被他牢牢按住手。男人闷哼一声软下身子来，靠在床沿大口喘气，绿色的眼睛似乎有些失焦。Sirius抬起头，毫不在意地擦擦嘴角的白色液体，凑过来靠近男人。  
“……很抱歉，我……我没忍住……”男人好不容易回过神来，歉意般地望向Sirius。  
“我做的怎么样？”黑头发的男人得意地靠上去，像撒娇的狗狗一般向主人邀功。  
“感觉……很不一样……但是很刺激，好的那种。”他皱着眉头，像是在想什么一样。  
“嘿，”男人突然支起身子，目光严肃，“今晚的事情，这件事情不能传出这个房间好吗？”  
“不传出这四面墙。”Sirius靠上来吻他，“既然我们在这里，我们就开心点，好吗？”  
“我只是不想这件事情影响我的生活，你知道，”男人温柔地回吻他，“我是说，你在外面也有一种生活，一种你想要保护的生活不是吗？”  
Sirius含混地嗯哼了一声，撒娇般地把自己也硬得发疼的性器顶在男人身上。绿眼睛望着他扑哧一声笑了，配合地伸手去轻轻撸动着，一边侧头去啃他的耳垂，Sirius立刻呻吟起来，主动把自己往男人手里送。速度逐渐加快，呻吟也断断续续地飘出来，最后在顶峰时化成一句满足的长叹。  
男人把手在床单上擦了擦，伸手搂住了还在哼哼唧唧沉浸在高潮余韵里的Sirius，温柔地撩开散在脸上的黑发，然后轻轻啄了一口脸颊。  
“我们不知道对方的名字真是太好了。”男人望着天花板，轻轻抚着怀里人的后背。  
“我们不知道对方的名字吗？”Sirius皱起眉望向他。  
男人愣了一下，松开了环着Sirius的胳膊，眼神变得有些奇怪。  
“不要告诉我那是你的真名。”  
“什么？！”Sirius挣脱开他坐起来，对上面前无辜的绿眼睛，气得笑出来。“所以你的真名不叫Romulus？”他有点懊恼地低声暗骂，“我就知道！”  
男人看着他，突然手捂住脸笑了起来，笑得差点从床上滚下去。  
“你干嘛?”Sirius好气又好笑，狠狠地捶了旁边人一下。  
“不是……”男人好不容易止住笑声，“我还以为我是那个不怎么懂一夜情的人……难道大家不是都报假名字吗？”  
Sirius咬咬牙扑上去骑在男人身上，一把按住他乱动的手，咬牙切齿地盯着下面笑到咳嗽被呛到的男人。  
“所以你偷了我的内裤，还不告诉我你的真名，嗯？”  
“好好好我说我说，”绿色里像是有融化的糖流出来一样，笑得有水光闪烁，“别忘了古罗马的狼孩有两个。”  
“嗯？”Sirius想了想，随即就笑出来了。“看来你不是当国王的那一个。”  
“可不是，要不然还能被你欺负成这样？”  
Sirius龇了龇牙，埋下头去在男人肩上咬出一个小齿痕，听见男人呼痛出声，满意地勾勾嘴角。  
“所以，Remus，”他慢慢俯下身去，衔住身下人的嘴唇，“你打算怎么赔我的内裤呢？”  
“啧。”Remus不满地砸了咂嘴，“我跟你说过了，”他半闭着眼睛，手指划过Sirius的侧脸，“我跟你说了，严格意义上来讲不叫偷，顶多……”  
“行行行算我送你了。”Sirius大笑起来，凑近Remus的耳畔，手伸到被子下面握住。  
“那……再来一次？”  
（注：古罗马双生子狼孩，哥哥Romulus，弟弟Remus，哥哥Romulus之后成为了古罗马的首位国王。）

等Remus再醒过来的时候，屋子里有些丝丝凉意，窗外天还是黑的，大约自己也没睡多久。他看见黑头发的男人正在阳台上抽烟，听见响动转过头来微笑。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”Remus揉揉头发，睡眼迷蒙地打了个呵欠，赤条条地滑下床，随便裹了件酒店里的浴衣，凑到Sirius跟前，就着烟嘴吸了一口。  
灰色的眼睛看着他，隐隐透着一丝说不清道不明的隐晦情绪，他抖抖烟灰。“所以，你不会真的是个高中教师吧？”  
Remus挑挑眉，“你为什么会这么想？”  
“从你的穿着，气质，知道那么多历史知识，还有，”他坏坏地笑，“做得时候总是不肯出声。”  
“放屁，”Remus脸通红，往Sirius肩上锤了一拳，“何况，这跟教师有什么关系？我也可以出声的……”他感觉自己的脸已经快烧起来了。  
“所以你真的是个老师吗？”Sirius瞪大了眼睛。  
“是啊，我教文学，被你猜中了。”Remus干脆直接把剩下半支烟全抢过来。Sirius望着他，看他软软的头发垂在额前挡住祖母绿的眸子。  
“Lily是谁？”突如其来的一句话。  
Remus转过头来，饶有兴致地看向他。  
“怎么，她打电话来了？”  
“所以，是你女朋友吗？”Sirius不想承认自己这句话听上去有多酸，但他发誓如果Remus说是的话他会立刻把他赶出房间，衣服都不让他穿上那种。  
“我们刚从酒吧出来的时候我跟她发短信说我遇见了一个特辣的男人，”Remus好心情地看着Sirius微泛红的耳尖，“她说你可能是个变态杀人狂专门骗我这种单身中年男子的。看来我得给她回个电话，告诉她我还好好活着。”  
“你说过这件事不传出四面墙的？”Sirius挑眉。  
Remus翻了个白眼，尽管在Sirius看起来实在是可爱得紧。  
“她只是来问我的罗马之旅的心得体会的。”  
“嘿，”Sirius在他转身进屋的前一刻叫住了他，揪住他的领子，在唇上轻轻一吻，看着那双有些惊讶的绿眸子，咧开嘴笑了。  
“待我向Lily问好，告诉她你的罗马之旅棒极了。”

Remus听着那边女人的说着他不在的时候发生的点点滴滴，漫不经心地在屋子里闲逛，东看看西摸摸，被桌上酒店的一个玻璃的小雕像吸引了，拿起来，边角圆润的透明体上刻了罗马斗兽场的图案，还有大大的ROMA，他应付似的点着头，把玻璃翻来覆去地把玩，调转个个儿，照镜子似的印出了反着的图案和文字。  
“ROMA”成了“AMOR”。  
有意思。  
“……所以，你的罗马之行还愉快吗？”  
他弯着眼睛笑了，祖母绿的眼睛泛着笑意望向坐在角落躺椅上懒洋洋看他的黑发男人。  
“当然了Lily，简直棒极了。”  
（注：AMOR在意大利语、西班牙语和葡萄牙语里都代表“爱情”的意思）

“别再盯着我看了，大犬先生，”Remus挂了电话，笑眯眯地看向Sirius，“你现在可是把我摸了个透了……不是字面意思上的！”他嗔怒般瞪了一眼坏笑的男人，“所以，大犬先生，你又是为什么来罗马呢？”  
Sirius站起来，睡袍堪堪挂在半边肩上，轻轻一扯就能看见身下风光。  
“我就是来……旅游的……你知道，我来自伦敦一个……家族。”  
“哦是大家少爷吗？”Remus装模作样地行了个礼，被Sirius笑着打回去。  
“我是家里的小儿子，又是听话的那种，因此得了不少宠爱。要知道，想讨我妈妈的欢心……那可还真是不容易……她，怎么说，偏执到病态的那种……”  
“听你这么说，你的童年应该过得不是很舒心啊？”  
“那可不，”Sirius撇撇嘴，拽过Remus的手腕带到自己怀里来，Remus没防着他这么猛一扯，整个人跌倒他怀里，直接把他扑到床上了。  
“啧啧这么热情主动啊？”Sirius坏笑着，Remus满脸通红想要爬起来，却被Sirius牢牢禁锢住动弹不得。  
“嘘嘘就这样讲讲话。”Sirius安抚般地吻吻他茶褐色的头发，手轻轻在背上拍着。  
“看看不听我母亲话的下场……我哥哥就是最好的例子。”  
“他怎么了？”  
Sirius嘲讽般勾勾嘴角。  
“他因为反对母亲偏执过激的理念，被家族除名，他身上一毛钱没有就离开了家门，从此漂泊不定流离失所，可他……就是宁死也不愿意向母亲低头。现在甚至连家里挂的家谱都不再有他的照片和名字了。他已经彻底……不是我们家的人了……”  
“我感到很遗憾，Sirius，”Remus把头埋在他胸前，像只毛茸茸的小动物，“听起来，你们的关系应该很好。”  
“很好？不。”Sirius叹了口气，“我一直不能理解他为什么会这么做，这么听……不听母亲的话，即使在他知道这是不正确的。”  
“你知道么，”Remus抬起头，绿眼睛在黑暗里竟有盈盈的光，“我很羡慕你哥哥，我真希望我也能有这样的勇气，坚持自己的信仰……可惜我还是太软弱。”  
“你真的这么觉得？你很羡慕……我哥哥？”Sirius身子一僵。  
“是啊。我很羡慕他，而且我也很佩服他。”Remus浅浅地打了个呵欠，伸出胳膊环住Sirius的腰。  
“不过我很幸运今天遇到的是你，而不是你哥哥，所以别吃醋了。”  
“切，谁吃他的醋。”Sirius佯作恼火，却不自禁抱紧了怀里的人，鼻子一酸，眼睛里就浮了一层雾气。

Sirius再醒来的时候是被浴室里的水声弄醒的。他爬起来过去看，Remus正泡在浴缸里，湿漉漉的头发顺服地贴在脑后。  
“几点了？”他刚睡醒的声音还有点沙哑。  
“已经快五点了，我打算洗个澡回去收拾收拾赶飞机了。”Remus从浴缸里站起来，水滴顺着修长笔直的双腿滑下来。  
Sirius的目光里有若隐若现的情绪，还有欲望。  
“你的腿很好看，”他突然冒出来这么一句话，一边取下架子上的毛巾递过去，“很长很直，看起来很有力量的样子，说不定我会以为你是个运动员。”  
“说不定我真的是呢？”Remus顺手接过毛巾擦头发。  
“我真想看看你用这双腿跑步的样子。”  
“真的吗？我以为你只想看这双腿缠在你腰上的样子。”Remus调戏般地把半湿的毛巾扔回到Sirius身上，Sirius大笑着接住了。  
“那个我也想看。”他懒洋洋地迈着步子跨进浴缸，仰起头看那双绿色的眼睛，手摸上了他的腰，顺着线条滑腻的皮肤，划过有点硌手的肋骨，顺到浅浅的腰窝，勾到背后微微凸起的尾椎骨，最后到了那条他觊觎了一晚上的温暖的缝隙。  
Remus的呼吸急促了起来，身子颤抖，像是要站不住了似的，整个人半挂在Sirius身上。  
“浴缸里……不太好做吧……”他几乎是呻吟出来的这句话。  
“找好位置就可以。”Sirius引导着他背靠着墙坐下来，伸直一条腿，另一条软软地挂在浴缸边缘，自己则跪在中间。  
半温的水轻轻拍在他们身上，一晃一晃地映出水下的旖旎风光。  
Remus感觉水跟着一起进到了温暖狭窄的身体里，他的大脑有点发懵，仰起头暴露自己脆弱的喉咙，尖叫却卡在嗓子里发不出来。  
“你这是投降了吗？嗯？一匹狼可不会这么轻易地把自己的喉咙暴露出来。”Sirius喘息着把话挤出来，攀着Remus腰的手指指节已经用力到泛白，痛得Remus呜咽了一声，腰不自觉地拱了起来。  
“嘘嘘嘘放松点，毛茸茸的小狼（fluffy）。”Sirius咬着牙动作着，额头上挂着的不知是水还是汗。  
被叫作fluffy的人手缠上黑发男人的脖子，呻吟声断断续续从唇间溜出来，又立刻咬紧嘴唇企图把声音封在喉咙里。  
“出声，Remus，最后一次尽兴点，为我叫出来吧……”Sirius吻着他半闭着的眼睛，沙哑地声音请求道。  
最后一次了啊。  
Remus感觉有热热的东西从眼睛里流出来，他终于放下心防，搂紧身上人的背，挺起腰迎合他的动作，喘息着呻吟出声。他睁开水光粼粼的绿色，像是要把眼前灰色的眸子印在脑子里似的死死盯着。  
一道闪电从脑子里劈过，快感霎时间蔓延到四肢全身，他几乎是浑身痉挛着蜷缩了起来，抖抖嗦嗦地和身上人一起摔进了水里面。  
Sirius眯着眼依偎在Remus怀里，双眼无神地盯着前方，浴室里只回荡着两个人此起彼伏的喘息。恍恍惚惚间，望向浴室墙上挂着的画，白胖胖的丘比特将箭头指向了他——  
嗖！  
黑色头发的男人痛苦地捂着心脏蜷缩起来，一只箭稳稳着插在胸口，鲜红的血从身下流出，染红了浴缸。  
“……Sirius？”绿眼睛担忧地望向突然被什么击中一样的他，“你应该不是……抽筋了吧？”  
他颤抖着抬起手，用尽最后一点力气指向墙上的画，软绵绵地垂了下来。  
浴缸里一片猩红。  
绿色的眼睛顺着他手的方向望过去，视线收回来，黑头发的男人在血水里苍白着脸闭着眼，黑色的发丝飘在水面上晃动。  
还有左胸上的金箭。  
男人颤抖着把手伸向那支箭，想把它拔出来，黑头发的男人死死地捂着，好像他要拔了自己的心似的，颤抖着捉住男人的手，放在自己跳动逐渐趋于缓慢的心脏上。  
“别拔走它……”  
男人深深地看着他，俯下身子去吻住了那张冰凉的嘴唇。  
他闭着眼睛，心脏慢慢停止了跳动，嘴角的一丝笑容却始终停留。  
（注：在电影Room In Rome中，有这样经典的拔箭一幕，Sirius演戏自己被爱神之箭射中，Remus在理解了他的意思后陪着他一起演戏，该段均是演戏使想象的场景。  
另外金箭的传说，爱神丘比特的箭有两种，金箭带来欲望、容忍与依恋以及深厚的友情，经历这三个阶段才能获得永恒的爱情；而铅箭令人产生的是转瞬即逝的激情，充满着情欲与感官刺激。这里提到的是金箭，Sirius在用这样的方式表明心意自己对Remus不只是一夜情的做爱对象，而是希望深入下去的爱情；而Remus在想象中看见的也是金箭，表明他即使不愿意承认，潜意识表明他也已经爱上了Sirius。）

“吃完早饭再回去吧？”  
Remus犹豫了一会儿，还是点了头。两个人叫了早餐送餐服务，昨夜的服务生小哥在摆上满桌丰盛早餐时揶揄般望了望脖子上斑斑点点、耳朵通红的Remus，暗昧的笑容挂在脸上消散不去。  
Sirius抿了一口苦得发慌的Espresso，看向对面正望着外面景色、小口啃着果酱面包的Remus。  
“还有什么没有坦诚的事吗？”  
Remus惊讶地看向他，突然咧着嘴笑了起来。  
“你还真是穷追不舍啊。” “好吧，”他放下面包，双手交叠在胸前桌子上。“我不是老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“应该说，我现在不是个教师，”Remus的笑容收了起来，眼睛里带了点哀伤。“我之前是一个文学教师，在苏格兰的一个小村镇里。”  
“你知道那种地方对同性恋的容忍程度，我基本上是从第一天起就被叫faggot，即使我甚至没有固定的伴侣，孩子们这么说，仅仅是觉得我像而已。”  
“然后有一天我惩罚了一个没有交作业的男孩子，第二天我就被叫去了校长办公室。男孩儿和他的父母也在。”  
Remus面色波澜不惊地喝了一口咖啡。  
“他们说我性骚扰了那个男孩。男孩说的，但是因为没有证据警方没办法逮捕我，但是我还是被开除了。”  
他面无表情，好像在说一件及其普通的小事一样。Sirius瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着他。  
“没有了工作，我只能靠着Lily给我介绍的一些小的翻译工作生活，幸好我还会西班牙语和意大利语，不然恐怕是要饿死。但是我没办法在那个地方苟且生活，出门面对那些鄙夷的目光，靠着Lily给我接工作，于是我拿出了我所有的积蓄，希望能来罗马找个工作。你瞧，这才是为什么我来罗马的原因。”  
他冲着Sirius笑了笑，安慰般地摸摸他放在桌子上的手。  
“面试完之后他们把我安排在了西班牙的一个分公司，所以我准备过去当翻译了。”  
Sirius没有讲话，他只是紧紧地闭了闭眼，狠狠吸了一下鼻子，再睁开微微有些泛红的灰色眼睛。  
“我很抱歉听到这样的事。” “好啦都过去了，”他拍拍Sirius的手，狡黠地眨眨眼。 “你有什么想说的吗？” “其实我才是那个被赶出家的人。”  
“我弟弟Regulus，是那个受到母亲宠爱的儿子，我才是那个反抗被除名的大儿子。”  
Remus大笑起来，“看来我夸对人了。”  
“啧，可不是嘛。”Sirius傻笑着低下头去，不想叫对面的人看了自己脸红的样子去。  
“我这次回去伦敦是为了继承家里的房子的，哦，顺便应聘我在警局的工作。很明显，这十年家里的人恐怕死光了，实在是找不到人来接手了，只能把我这个叛逆的儿子找回去。不过就一个破房子，财产早就被挥霍光了，我要着也没什么意思。”他咂咂嘴，一脸不屑一顾的样子，逗得Remus乐不可支地笑了起来。  
Sirius没有笑，只是深深地看着他。  
“Remus，跟我一起在罗马留下吧。”  
笑声戛然而止，绿眼睛困惑地望着他。  
“什么？”他有点好笑，不确定地眨了眨眼，看见对方一脸认真的表情。“你别开玩笑了。”他无奈地叹口气。  
“我没有开玩笑，我很清楚我在说什么，”他急切地说，“你难道感觉不到吗？Remus，你敢说这一切对你没有任何意义？”  
Remus沉默着闭紧嘴巴，企图将视线转移开。  
“这样，闭上眼睛，”Sirius叹口气，“如果我们两个人的手在桌子中间，相互碰到了，我们就在一起。”  
他闭上了眼睛。  
“可以吗？”  
良久听到一句沙哑的声音。  
“可以。”  
Sirius紧张地点点头，咽了口口水，闭着眼睛伸出右手，在粗糙的藤条桌子上往前延伸，身子渐渐前倾，空无一物。他皱了皱眉头，有些急躁地加快了摸索的速度，整个人几乎是趴在了桌子上。  
然后他摸到了桌沿，对面的桌沿。  
他苦笑了一声，睁开了眼睛，恰恰对上了对面也刚刚睁开，带着些许困惑的绿眼睛。  
他看到Remus也几乎趴在桌上，他的右手正紧紧得攀着自己左边的桌沿。  
“啧，”Remus叹气，“真不巧。”  
他正准备把手撤回来，Sirius眼疾手快快速把右手伸到左边抓住了他的手。“抓到了！”他兴奋地大喊，两个人笑作一团。  
等好不容易停下来，两个人静静地看着对方，静坐无言。  
“嘿，”Remus打破了寂静，眼底有不易察觉的一丝哀伤，“我……该回去了，时间不早了。”  
“嗯。”Sirius像是料到了这个结果，没再说什么，站起身来。  
“走吧，我收拾一下东西也要打车去机场。”  
他没多少行李，只随身一个小箱子，轻便地像是住在罗马周末来酒店住一晚的人，他套上自己的夹克，理了理自己的黑色齐肩长发。  
“所以……我的内裤……你是打算不还我了吗？”他坏笑着凑过去在等着他的Remus唇边留下一吻。  
“不了，你自己说了送我的。”Remus含着笑，故意摸了摸裤兜，里面有一团柔软的布料。  
“啧，没想到我们Remus还有这样奇怪的癖好，收集一夜情对象的内裤吗？”  
Remus白了他一眼，走出了房间门，Sirius拖着箱子在后面，抵住门，回头深深地看了一眼房间。  
然后关灯拉上了门。  
两个人走到楼下大门前的十字路口，昨天晚上他们比赛拔河的地方。  
“你……想要一个kiss goodbye吗？”Sirius问。  
“不了吧。”Remus笑着摇摇头。“再见，Sirius。”转过身准备走。  
一只手拉住了他。  
他没有回头，胳膊被抻直在身后。那只手顿了一下，松开了。  
他听见了背后轮子在石子路上滚过时骨碌骨碌的声音。  
再见了Sirius。  
再见了Remus。  
……

“Sirius——”空旷的街道上突然传来一声呼唤。  
“怎么了？”  
“快看——！”  
Sirius转过头来，看见绿眼睛里盛满了笑意的男人迈着那双笔直有力的长腿，像一个运动员一样，朝着他奔过来。  
他好像一匹在月亮下奔跑的狼。Sirius被水汽模糊了的眼睛有点看不清了。  
然后有个身影扑到了他怀里。  
“看见我跑步的样子了吧。” “啧，你还是舍不得我吧。”  
毛茸茸先生蹭了蹭他的脸。  
“留下吧。”

这是个充满爱的城市啊，相爱的人们，请珍惜相爱的机会吧。

The End


End file.
